clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Asher Collins
Asher lived at The Summer Home with his wife Charlie-Rose, his son Chase, and his daughter Willow. Known CC Skin here Hair here Description Asher had naturally blond hair that turned grey after time. His eyes are hazel green and he has a few tattoos. He was one of the first sims in this series to look older a little bit earlier. Asher was the father of twins. Willow Collins and Chase Collins. He started dating Charlotte Rose in cats and dogs but they later broke up. After some time they started dating again and got married. But after a long time, a long night at the club ended with Asher cheating, which resulted in a divorce. But as he got old he and Charlotte repaired their relationship and started dating again. Toddlerhood Even though Asher came into the series when he was a teenager, he was thought to be an innocent and sweet boy as a toddler. He was also thought to have been an angelic toddler who would also offer to share his toys with other toddlers and be friendly towards others. Many have wondered what Asher Collins' life would be like before introduced into the series. So, a conspiracy theorist has suggested that Asher lived in Willow Creek, with his parents, and had two younger girl siblings who're name also started with "A". The most popular "A" girl names that were suggested for the two sisters were Amanda and Anna. It was said that during Asher's childhood he would often hang out with his rebellious cousin, Ashley Collins. Asher soon became friends with a boy named Anthony Fisher, as the two lived right down the street from one another. Anthony soon developed a crush on Asher but never told him. Teenhood Asher moved out to San Myshuno with Anthony, his brother Joey and Jaime Street, where they lived in an apartment with a girl named Kylie Sass. Asher became friends with Charlie-Rose and Ciara when he was a teenager. Soon he started liking Charlie-Rose more than just a friend around prom time and it was believed that Charlie Rose and Asher went to the same school. Even though Asher and Charlie Rose had feelings for each other, they did not date until they were young adults and she attended prom with Jamie Street. Adulthood Asher started dating Charlotte, but they soon broke up when she became pregnant by Jamie, resulting in the birth of Asher's step-daughter Noelle. They did not stay apart for long and soon rekindled their romance after Asher managed to forgive her for what happened. They eventually moved in together when Charlotte was still living with Ciara and Anthony, giving Asher the chance to get to know his future step-daughter Noelle better, but Charlotte and Asher moved to the suburbs into her parents' house with Noelle to have more space and look after James and Salma. This also gave Asher the chance to get to know his future brother - in - law Connor and future parents - in - law, James and Salma, better and it appeared they were getting on well together when the family all went out for dinner. After being together for a couple of years, Charlotte proposed to Asher and they became engaged. They then got married a few months later and tried for a baby on their wedding day. On the night after their wedding, Charlotte found out she was pregnant and instantly told Asher the news. Asher was delighted at this news, but he was shocked when he found out that he and Charlotte were having twins, Willow and Chase, which caused Asher to run around the hospital frantically. Asher looked after the twins very well during their toddlerhood, and Chase seemed to spend a lot of time with Asher. Clare also described Chase as a "mini Asher". During Noelle's late teenhood, the two became close again and she started to really see him as a father to her. Asher also got to meet his step-grandson, Nathan, after he was found by Jaime. During Christmas Day, Asher and Noelle seemed to be much closer than before and seemed to spend time together. Nearly a year later, Asher, Charlotte, Lilith and Jaime went to visit Noelle and Carrie, but Charlotte flirted with Jaime in front of Asher, which got him angry and jealous. In a jealous rage, Asher went out to the local bar with his co-workers, unaware that Connor was also there. Asher took his jealousy too far by getting drunk at the bar and making out with another woman called Emilee Benoit, who was French. Asher confessed that he had made a mistake to Charlotte, but she did not take it very well. In an attempt to try and talk things through for the teens' sake, they went down to a pub and consequently got drunk. This was the only time all episode that they weren't actively fighting after Charlotte found out. However, in episode 50 of In the Suburbs, Asher and Charlotte divorced after she realised their relationship wasn't strong enough for them to stay together. Asher moved out to live with his cousin Ashley and his daughter Willow. After the events of the divorce, Willow left Ashley's because she didn't like living with her and her dad, so she ran away, but Asher and Charlotte Rose found her living at Robyn Smith's house - a friend to Nathan- and Charlotte convinced Willow to come back to live with her and Chase in The Summer Home, leaving Asher to live with his cousin Ashley. A few months later, when Violet went to the romance festival with Joseph Mandir and Taylor Jordan, Asher was seen there and he was thought to have been with another woman, but it was unknown if anything came from it as it seemed like they were just sitting next to each other and that he hadn't actually come with her or anyone. After Willow and Chase joined their respective careers, Asher went out with the both of them and Charlotte Rose to celebrate. Asher spent some private time with his children and even though he did speak to Charlotte Rose no romance returned and things seemed platonic. When Asher attended the wedding of Carrie and Tyler, his step-grandson, Nathan encouraged Asher and Charlie Rose to hook up, resulting in them getting back together or at least go on a date again. The two also shared a kiss under the mistletoe. In episode 56 of In the Suburbs, it was revealed that Charlie Rose and Asher were back together and were seen making out a couple of times. Charlie Rose also informed Asher than she got a call about Ciara and Anthony passing away so the two of them, with Noelle, Willow and Chase went to visit The Dream House to see the graves of Ciara and Anthony. Asher was also seen trying to cheer Charlie Rose up as she was distraught about losing her best friend. Asher was seen speaking to Anthony's ghost, whilst Charlie Rose spoke to Ciara's. Asher and Charlie Rose seemed very in love at the birthday of Catherine, Carrie's daughter. A Little Bit Older, A Little Bit Wiser Asher aged up in episode 59 of In the Suburbs. He and Charlie Rose decided that it was best for him to move back home as they missed living together and so they could be a big family again with their kids Willow and Chase, even though Asher and Charlie Rose weren't re-married, but just dating again. Asher also decided to grow a beard. He also lost his career as an astronaut. Asher died sometime before the 97th episode of Dream House. A little bit after his death, Clare was in a different series and found his gravestone near his mother-in-law's restaurant, Fire and Flames. Asher's ghost was seen when Willow and Chase went to see his grave in the Callery-Aiken Memorial Garden, in the Dream House, which gave the twins the chance to see their dad one last time and for Willow to tell Asher (and Chase) she was going to start a family of her own with Yona. Trivia *His cousin Ashley is the female equivalent to him and was created during a Swap challenge. **His cousin is also the mother to Phoenix Villareal. *He is the third step-parent in the entire Sims series after Elsa to Lilith and Emma to Abel. However, Asher is the first step-father in the series. *He is one of the youngest grandfathers in the series. *He is the third male to cheat but the first to cheat whilst married. The first was Connor when he was a teenager and the second was Abel when he cheated on his girlfriend Evie with his ex, Ashley, Asher's cousin. *Asher and Charlotte Rose are the first couple to divorce. *Clare said in episode 53 of In the Suburbs that she would love for Asher and Charlotte Rose to get back together again, but if it does happen, she wants it to happen between them automatically, on their own without her controlling it. * Asher reunited with Charlie Rose in episode 55 of In the Suburbs after Nathan and Noelle encouraged them to get back together again. *Clare referred Asher as Noelle's father even though it wasn't biologically her dad, but was her step-dad. **However, Clare might have been referring to the fact that Noelle saw Asher as more of a dad than Jamie was and that despite the fact that Asher wasn't Noelle's biological father, the two had a good, close relationship. *Asher doesn't seem to have any more romance with Emilee after his drunken mistake, even though Clare thought they might get together, but that never seemed to have happened. *Asher and Charlie Rose are the first couple to get back together more than once. *Asher finally moved back into The Summer Home in episode 59 of In the Suburbs. *Asher and Charlie Rose are similar to Jamie and Lilith because Jamie and Charlie Rose both died on New Year's Eve and were both brought back to life for an extra few hours to spend NYE with Lilith and Asher, but then died later that night. Both couples were just dating at this point in their lives. *He is Irish. Category:Characters Category:Third Generation Category:Male Category:Elders Category:Windenburg Category:Clare Siobhan Sims Category:Dead Characters Category:Gaming Category:Sims Category:Blonde Category:Green eyes Category:Parent Category:Dad Category:Grandad Category:Great grandad Category:Only child Category:Cheated